Nothing's Certain
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: Some thing's are certain, like my name being Keri. I'm the cat that got too curious and ended up in another world with no idea what was going on or how to get home. I have come here to tell you my tale.
1. Chapter 1: Why'd I Have To Listen?

**A/N Hey everyone, here's a new year treat =D Hope you all had/have a great New Years Day/Eve. Hope you like the story =D Oh, I've changed the ages, they're all about three years older**

**Thanks to PrincessJaded =P My Beta. You should check out her stories as well, I love them.**

Thoughts are in italics, like '_this_'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soccer practice had just finished. A young girl, about fourteen years old, followed her team into the changing rooms. She pulled her auburn hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall to its full length; just above the bottom of her rib cage. Her hazel eyes flicked around the room. There was only one shower left. Quickly she made a beeline for it. Another girl, with long blonde hair shoved past her and took the shower. The girl cast her eyes down and wandered to her bag, in big letters along the side of the bag it read 'Keri Hashimoto'. She'd have to wait a while for a shower now. There was no point staying, she could just have one at home.

Keri pulled a blue bandana with red and white patterns out of her bag. She tied it around her head and tucked the end of the triangle under the knot. Sitting on the bench she pulled her boots off and replaced them with sneakers. After putting her boots in her sports bag she slung the bag over her shoulder, and pocketed her cell phone. Then she left without saying a word.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out.

There was a new message _'Will you start?'_

'Will I start what?" Keri thought.

Under the message were two words, _'Yes,' _and_ 'No.'_

She clicked yes and the phone started speaking to her, _"Catch the five thirty train to Shibuya."_

Looking at her watch, she started to run; it was five twenty already. She made it to the station, bought a ticket and jumped on the train, just as it was about to leave. After getting off at Shibuya Keri's cell phone told her to take the elevator down to the basement. She did as the phone said. The elevator got down to the basement, and kept going.

"What the-" Keri murmured slowly.

Eventually the elevator crashed onto the bottom and the doors opened. Keri jumped out, glad to be in a bigger area. She looked around; it seemed like a train station, with lots of trains, all different colours and all pointing in different directions. There were heaps of kids around, her age, older and younger.

'_It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?'_ The cell phone said.

Keri threw the phone back in her pocket and pulled the strap of her bag over her head so it ran diagonally along her chest. She walked up between two trains, a blue one, and a silver one. Turning her head from side to side she tried to decide which one to go on. The young girl jumped on the blue train just before the clock stroked six and the doors closed. There was no one else in the carriage with her. Dumping her bag on the seat she opened it up. There was a towel, shampoo, conditioner, a brush, clothes, deodorant, a small first aid kit, a soccer ball, a small wooden dagger, a drink bottle and food in it. Checking for a second time that no one was around, Keri got changed into navy Asics pants, a loose black t-shirt and a zip-up, plain blue top.

Sitting on the seat, Keri pulled out her dagger and ran her fingers along it. It was reddish-brown wood. Almost like a wooden sword, but not the cliché ones you see in movies. A real dagger, only, it was made of wood, so not as sharp. Less than a foot long, about twenty centimeters it had a straight hilt that fit perfectly to her hand. The blade was about twice the length of the hilt. There were spiral and ivy patterns all along it, carved by hand, by her father before he had died. '_My last gift to you,_' he had said, '_one day, you will use it, and you will understand_.'

Keri never understood what he meant. Understand what? And why would she understand when she used it?

Carefully she placed it back in her bag and zipped it up; maybe she would find out one day.

The train jerked to a halt before speeding up again on a lumpy track. Keri flew down to meet the floor as the train bumped up and down.

'_Ah shit! This isn't normal for a train_!' she thought as light filled her pocket.

Keri reached in to pull out her cell phone; instead she held a small green device, almost the size of her cell phone, but with fewer buttons.

"This is your D-Tector," the device said; it sounded just like her cell phone did.

'_This just keeps getting weirder by the minute_.'

As the train ride smoothed out Keri shoved her D-Tector back in her pocket and forgot about it. Climbing back onto the seat, she began to doze off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keri hit the ground with a thud. The train had opened up and tipped its seats, dumping her and her bag beside the tracks.

"Ride's over."

Keri sat on the ground, her mouth forming a small 'o' as the train drove away.

"It just, _talked_."

She winced as she stood up, '_that's going to bruise,_' and grabbed her bag.

'_Well, I ain't in Kansas anymore,'_ Keri looked around, '_not that I was in Kansas in the first place._'

The station looked to be completely made of metal. There were furnaces dotted everywhere with small fires in them. Half a dozen train tracks met up in the station after travelling over huge holes in the ground. Gingerly Keri sneaked up to the edge and peered over. She gasped and scrambled away. There was nothing, as far as she could see, no end to it.

"I don't think I want to be here," she whispered.

She stood up and walked away, tears threatening her eyes. There had to be some way to get home, but the train had gone and there was no way she was walking on the tracks; she hated heights.

'_Aw, why did I have to listen to my stupid phone? That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever done, almost. I should've just gone back after soccer practice, like I was supposed to but noo. I was curious, I was nosy. And you know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'. I wanted to break the rules, stay out longer. Well, I think I'll be staying out for a while. Maybe they'll just forget about me. That'd be heaven._' Keri looked around, she hadn't even noticed where she was walking, '_And here I am, stuck in some forest, talking to myself. It's official; I really am insane along with everything else. They were right_.'

Reaching into her pocket Keri pulled out her mp3, '_No point in being bored and lost, right?_'

Putting in one earphone she turned it on and began to sing along in her head,

'_When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful,  
a miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical.  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily,  
joyfully, playfully watching me.  
But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible,  
logical, responsible, practical.  
And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
clinical, intellectual, cynical._'

There are times when all the world's asleep,  
the questions run too deep  
for such a simple mind.  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
but please tell me who I am.

Now watch what you say or they'll be calling you a radical,  
liberal, fanatical, criminal.  
Won't you sign up your name, we'd like to feel you're  
acceptable, respectable, presentable, a vegetable!

At night, when all the world's asleep,  
the questions run so deep  
for such a simple mind.  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
but please tell me who I am.

Keri pulled her soccer ball out of her bag and started bouncing it and kicking it as she walked. '_I may as well have some fun before I go back.'_

'_Things are starting to accelerate into something, never stopping always trouble bubbling –'_

'_Oh, this is so stupid!_'

Keri kicked the soccer ball a bit too hard and it flew off into the forest. Quickly she ran after it only to stop dead as it rolled into a cave. It looked more like the entrance to a ruin than a proper cave.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Keri started to shake as she stared at the door way.

There was barely any light inside and she could hear the echoes of her ball getting further away. Keri wanted her ball back but she wasn't sure if she was willing go in there to get it.

'_Okay, I am not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not terrified of this hole in the wall_,' she thought as she crept towards it, '_Okay, I admit it, I'm scared shitless_.'

Slowly she walked inside. Her soft footsteps echoed around and ghostly light filtered through cracks in the rock. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her dagger and held it tightly in front of her. It made her feel a little more confident.

"I can do this, I can do this."

Descending down the stairs, she spotted her ball lying in a dusty corner. She hurried forward and missed a step. The crashes echoed throughout the cave. Eventually she landed at the bottom. Through the whole fall she hadn't loosened her grip on her bag strap or her dagger, resulting in several bruises and what felt like a broken or near broken thumb.

"Oh, I can't do this."

Ignoring where she was, she trudged over to her ball and grabbed it, "This is all your fault."

A noise echoed through the cave. This time it wasn't Keri. She spun around, her back against the wall, shaking. Her eyes darted frantically around, searching for any sign of where the noise came from. There was another echo and Keri shrunk back into the corner, sliding down the wall.

"No," she murmured, "no, no, go away."

The echoes stopped. Keri glanced up from her ball, it was still dark, so dark. She hated the dark, ever since she was a child. There were voices in the distance, but they didn't echo. They were coming from outside the cave. Cautiously Keri stood up and wandered back up the stairs, holding tight to her ball and knife. She wondered who it was. Maybe the other kids had found her, or maybe it was the adults. Either way, she didn't want to be found.

Light poured through the doorway lighting up the entrance. Keri raised an arm, hiding her eyes. After being in the dark the light was blinding. She stumbled up the last few stairs and hid to the side of the entrance, peering out.

There were four people. She knew one of them, Takuya. He played soccer. Keri always called him goggle-head. There were two more boys. One about sixteen, slightly on the chubby side, with brown hair, wearing blue overalls. The other boy was eleven, also with brown hair, though his was covered by a big orange hat, and he was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. The fourth member of the party was a blonde girl, about fifteen. Almost everything she was wearing was purple; a purple skirt, purple hat, purple top, dark purple socks. The only other colour was her short white and blue top.

Keri listened to their conversation, picking up on the names. The girl was Zoe. The boys were Tommy and JP. Keri guessed the younger boy was Tommy. Then they mentioned another name, Kouji. Keri knew a Kouji, but, hopefully it wasn't the same one.


	2. Chapter 2: You

**A/N Thanks to Princess Jaded for reviewing and Beta-ing. **

**Here's the next chap, hope you all like it =D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_*Keri's Point of View*_

I leaned back against the wall and waited for them to pass. The cave was still big and scary and all but I'd choose caves over people any day. That sounds a little crazy, but it's true. I don't exactly get along well with people, and they don't get along with me. I prefer to be alone, I like being alone, with out people talking all the time. I can never figure out how people can talk so much with everyone. There is, was, there was only one person I could comfortably talk to heaps without a care in the world about what I said. We once talked about friends only wanting something and ending up getting hurt. We understood what each other meant but we wouldn't dare tell anyone else. She was the closest thing I had to a real friend and I was the same to her.

My eyes and throat started feeling funny. I wiped the water from my eyes and sniffed as my nose started to run. Those days were long gone and we had both been right. I was fine by myself now and I always would be.

There was a thump as my bag slipped of my shoulder. I froze. That was loud; I only prayed they hadn't heard it. Seems like my prayers were wasted.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something, coming from in there."

'_Oh shit._'

I grabbed my bag and jumped off the side of the stairs. Bad move. The bottom wasn't anywhere in sight and I didn't know how far it was. I shifted my bag so it sat under my feet as I fell. My knees were bent and legs loose to absorb the impact. It didn't take long until I hit the bottom with a quiet 'oof'. It was completely dark down here. I didn't even want to think of how I'd get back up.

There were voices at the top of the stairs. The group had come to investigate. I crouched in the corner of the stairs and wall, wishing they just left. For once I got my wish. They figured there was nothing here and left. I jumped out of my hiding place and clambered along the edge of the stairs until I got the bottom. Slowly I climbed them, _again_.

I peeked out. There was no one in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief I wandered out, blinking in the bright sun. I shoved my ball back in my bag and carried on walking and listening to music.

Eventually the shadows began to lengthen and stars popped out in the sky above. I started to yawn and my feet started to drag. I had been walking all day and had completely forgotten about food or rest, all I did was walk. The music seemed to pass the time faster, before I knew it, it was dark. Slowly I climbed a tree, choosing the one with the lowest branches so it wasn't too hard. Perched comfortably on a fork I turned my mp3 off and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke with the sun. The sky was red as it crept above the horizon, casting long shadows among the trees. I jumped from the tree and stretched. Next time, I don't sleep in a tree. It hurts like hell and stiffens you up because there's no where to move. Originally I had thought it'd be better than sleeping in the ground where anything could happen but maybe in future I'll choose the anything happening.

After changing into my soccer gear I went for a quick run and kicked my ball around a bit, bouncing it up and down like a hackie sack. I got changed back into my other clothes and carried on my walk to, somewhere.

Walking through the forest I started listening to mp3 again. I flicked through the songs until I found one I felt like listening to, Drops of Jupiter. I wanted to sing along, not just in my head like yesterday, but actually sing out loud. But I couldn't. I would stumble over words, slur them and jumble them together. I can't even talk properly there was no way I could sing. I wasn't always like this. I use to love singing, you could never get me to shut up and I wasn't too bad at it. But that all changed,

Anyway it didn't take me long to find _somewhere_. Though I'm not sure if it was where I wanted to find.

It was a small town of sorts. Except there weren't people. There were creatures, but not people or animals. My D-Tector talked to me and told me they were 'digimon'. It was all pretty strange, but there were shops, with food, and that was all that matters. By the time I got to a food shop my head felt like it was spinning, or maybe that was the room, or me. Anyway, I really, desperately needed to get something to eat. The first shop kicked me out when I told them I didn't have any money. So did the second shop, and the third. Seems like no one's nice enough to feed a poor starving girl.

That was when I saw it. A sign, a sign saying, 'Hero's wanted. All meals for free.'

Hey, well, I can be pretty heroic sometimes. Anyway, it was free food; I was going to do it. Walking up to the um, digimon there, I told them I was a hero. The little snail-like digimon gladly accepted me as, well, a hero. Two of the digimon came with me while the other three stayed to wait for more heroes.

We hitched a ride on the back of a Trailmon, a digimon train thing. On the way they told me their story.

"One day, a mean creature named Grumblemon attacked. We're peaceful; we can't fight him by ourselves."

"He demanded our mountains fractual code and we told him we don't even know where it is, but he thinks we're lying so that's why we need heroes."

"Grumblemon took all of our women in exchange for the mountains fractual code."

"Don't worry I'll help you." I replied slowly.

"We are in your debt."

And that was the end of our conversation. I help on for dear life as we flew along the tracks, going in all different directions. There were loop-de-loops and I was in a _cart._

I'm crazy, I really am. And that wasn't the worst of it. We went up a near vertical cliff then the cart tipped and the rope broke, dumping us beside the tracks on a fence. It was like a normal village, only it was turned ninety degrees. But wait, there's more. Now, I had to climb up the side of this cliff to get to their little hut. Thankfully they had a rope ladder.

Eventually I got to the top and leaned in the window. There was a guy standing there with a stick. A guy I knew.

"You," I knew him, and I didn't like him, it was Kouji.

"You're the one these guys found to help?"

"Y-yeah."

He looked at the digimon, "She won't be able to help you. She's helpless."

I bit my lip as I slowly climbed in through the window and made my way to the floor, which was actually a wall.

"I am not helpless," I replied quietly, "I never needed your help."

His only response was to turn away.

I sat cross legged in the corner. It wasn't true, I wasn't helpless. He didn't even know me.

It wasn't long until another head poked through the window. It was Takuya and the others he was with. Kouji said the same thing as he did to me. Scoffing that they weren't up to his standards. The digimon stopped the argument as they fell through the window, landing on the other side of the house to me.

The digimon laid out food. Kouji sat in his corner and I sat in mine to eat while the others sat together. I had my side to them and kept my head down to them, not wanting Takuya to recognize me.

After we were finished Takuya was looking around, unfortunately at the same time I was. We met eyes briefly before I looked away.

"Hey, I know you," he said to me, "you play soccer."

My cheeks grew hot as I nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Why don't you come join us?" Zoe said.

I shook my head and turned completely away from them. I suppose there could be a reason I don't like people and don't have many friends. I don't give them the chance to begin with, but it's never mattered before, and it doesn't matter now. I ignored them until we laid a map out on the floor and gathered around it. Kouji showed us where Grumblemon was holding the women. He told us we'd have to get in and out quickly.

The digimon were looking pretty nervous, they weren't sure we could do it.

"Just relax. Have no fear," JP said convincingly, "leave everything to us. Legendary Warriors."

The digimon jumped back in shock and maybe, a bit of fear? I didn't know what these 'legendary warriors' were but Takuya and the others didn't look very legendary. They were just ordinary kids.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked.

"You mean all of you are legendary warriors?"

Well I wasn't but I couldn't speak, my throat felt blocked.

Takuya held up his arms, "Yeah, in the flesh."

The digimon huddled in a corner, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, what got them so worked up?" Tommy asked.

"Believe me; I'd have trouble believing you were legendary warriors too." Bokomon, another digimon who had come with Takuya's group, said.

"I bet they're in awe of us." JP exclaimed.

The digimon came back and the leader told us it was time to go to bed.

Takuya stood up, "And I say, it's time for us to go rescue the girls."

"No, no, it's a rest first. Then you can tackle the job in the morning."

The leader seemed really uncomfortable and nervous. Personally I didn't like where this was going, wherever that was.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Takuya replied, slightly confused.

"Now, off to bed with you."

So we went into the bedroom and slept on the wall because we couldn't sleep on the beds on the floor. I lay down on the edge of the rug. JP was opposite me with the two digimon and Zoe beside him. Beside me were Kouji, Takuya then Tommy.

I couldn't get to sleep. Something was bugging me, and it wasn't only someone snoring _extremely_ loudly. No, it had something to do with the digimon, and the way they had acted after JP said they were legendary warriors. I wasn't sure if these warriors were good or bad. Takuya rolled over to face Kouji.

"What?" Kouji demanded.

"Huh? Hey, you know, I didn't like you at first, but you're alright, helping out the KaratsukiNumemon and all." Takuya replied.

Kouji rolled over, "They helped me first, but don't think I'll help you."

"Hmph." Takuya replied as he rolled over.

I rolled away from Kouji as he glared at me. He didn't get along with anyone. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, wondering what would await us in the morning and hopefully there weren't too many bad surprises. Of course, Murphy's Law says that anything that can happen will happen. I say screw Murphy's Law.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Thanks to everyone who's reading this story, hope you liked it so far =D**


	3. Chapter 3: Grumblemon

**A/N Here's the next chap people. Thanks to princessJaded for Beta-ing and Thanks to everyone that's read, reviewed, added it to favourites and/or alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, only Keri**

**Here you go people, oh and i'f you want to see a couple of drawings of Keri you can go to my page =) And on with the story.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Murphy's Law. I hate Murphy's Law. I seriously do, hate it with a vengeance. I just had to hope didn't I? Well, Murphy's Law certainly paid me for that.

I woke up all nice and dandy. Except when I looked around properly, I couldn't see the roof. In fact, there was no roof. I looked down and screamed at the top of my lungs, well more shrieked really, and started babbling about heights. You see, I'm not exactly a heavy sleeper, I'll sleep through an earthquake or something, but if someone comes into my room or it starts getting light I wake right up, normally. Last night I hadn't woken up when someone came into the room, and now I wake up tied up with rope hanging from a fence on the side of a cliff! You can see my dilemma. I started struggling against the rope trying to get out of it before realizing that was the dumbest idea I'd ever had. If I got out of the rope I'd fall, which is the last thing I wanted.

"What are you doing?" Kouji demanded, hanging beside me, looking up at the KaratsukiNumemon.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women," the leader replied.

"You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here?" Takuya accused.

"I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks. Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, when you're really legendary warriors."

I ignored the rest of their talking. The KaratsukiNumemon were dead set on us being in league with Grumblemon and nothing we said would convince them otherwise. My eyes and nose began to tingle. Oh no, I was determined not to cry. I wasn't helpless or useless like certain people thought. I refused to cry. I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek, trying to distract myself from the height. You want to know the really weird thing? I hated heights but I completely loved planes and flying. Weird, huh?

My thoughts were distracted by the rocks beside us blowing out of the side of the mountain. There was a small cave in the side of the mountain now. A voice from inside demanded that we, or the digimon, gave it the mountains fractual code.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Takuya replied.

We got our answer soon as a digimon walked out, calling himself, Grumblemon. He was quite ugly to be blunt. He sort of looked like a fat wooden elf with a big nose.

Everyone gasped, "Hey, look at that symbol," Zoe pointed out the symbol on Grumblemon.

"He's also a legendary warrior?" Takuya exclaimed.

Well, duh, even I figured that out from what the KaratsukiNumemon were saying.

"Give Fractual Code or else. You not want see what or else is."

'_Normally I chose or else, and or else's are always bad so I'm not going to change now.' _I thought. I didn't say it out loud; the sentence was too long for my liking.

"I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors." Bokomon informed us.

The leader of the KaratsukiNumemon said to Grumblemon, "Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now."

"Those knives are a little close there." JP exclaimed.

We shouted and looked up. The KaratsukiNumemon's knives were getting closer and closer to our ropes.

"What so? Me no care what happen to wee human thing."

His English was horrible, it was starting to hurt my ears and brain trying to understand him, but I got the gist of it. The KaratsukiNumemon put their knives on our ropes and everyone except for Kouji and I began to squirm.

"You mean you really don't care what happens to them? But they're legendary warriors too."

"Huh? These weaklings be legendary warriors? Me think someone got their hands on some spirits. Now I will put my hands on you and take them right back."

Grumblemon grabbed out his big hammer as the KaratsukiNumemon said, "Wait, what's going on here? You mean you aren't allies?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you."

Grumble swung his big hammer towards us. Everyone lifted their legs to avoid being hit.

Kouji got that annoying determined look on his face as the KaratsukiNumemon slimed up the cliff face, dropping their knives. Kouji pushed off the wall. One of the falling knives cut his bonds and he started to fall.

"Kouji!" someone shouted, I think it was Zoe.

Light surrounded Kouji. Once the light had subsided there was a humanoid wolf in Kouji's place, Lobomon. He grabbed onto the rope and swung towards Grumblemon, knocking him through a wall into one of the houses.

The KaratsukiNumemon pulled us up and gladly I climbed onto the fence.

"I'm sorry," the leader replied, "I have made a grave mistake."

"There's no time for that now," Takuya said, "but later-"

He stopped talking as Lobomon and Grumblemon fell past us into another house. Lobomon carried on falling through it and hung onto a hole in the floor.

"Lobomon!" This time I knew it was Zoe.

"We have to spirit evolve too." Takuya said to the others.

They nodded and all changed into digimon. Takuya evolved into Agunimon. Zoe to Kazemon. JP to Beetlemon. And Tommy to Kumamon.

Agunimon and Beetlemon went to fight Grumblemon while Kazemon and Kumamon went to help Lobomon.

I turned to the KaratsukiNumemon, "Can you get my bag?"

One of them nodded and went off to get it. It wasn't long until he came back. I dug into a side pocket on my bag. Finding what I was looking for I pulled it out. It looked like keys on a keychain, except they weren't keys; they were bits of flat metal of various shapes and sizes. Like keys, they could open locks. Okay, not exactly the most trusting thing to carry around with you but they were pretty handy. After a second thought I reached back into my bag, grabbed my dagger and put it in my pocket. I asked where the cave was and they pointed me in the right direction. The only way there was a long a thin ledge, about a foot wide. Carefully I crept along it, hugging the cliff face, with my lock picks in one hand. Eventually I crawled into the cave.

The lock on the cage was quite big, but it looked like a pretty simple lock to open, not like door lock or padlocks, which were slightly more complex. Quickly I got to work opening it.

I was almost done when Kazemon flew in with Kumamon.

Just as Kazemon was about say something there was a click and the lock opened. I ripped the lock off and flung the cage door open, "You are free."

The KaratsukiNumemon thanked me as they crawled outside. The leader of the KaratsukiNumemon came up to us and said, "We owe you a great debt, brave heroes."

Kazemon grabbed me and Kumamon and flew us out of there. Beetlemon had just caused an avalanche knocking Grumblemon off the cliff and revealing the mountains fractual code. But, Grumblemon wasn't gone. He popped back out of the rock as Kazemon put me and Kumamon on a ladder with Agunimon and Lobomon.

Grumblemon laughed, "Look like I find what I want anyway. And thank you, I never find without you. Now get rid you."

Grumblemon evolved again into Gigasmon, now he was really ugly. Still wooden but more like a mutant elf.

He spun across towards us on the ladder and knocked us all off.

"Hey, grab onto me." Kumamon shouted as we fell.

He changed into a bunch of icicles and clung to the cliff. Agunimon and Lobomon grabbed onto an icicle as they fell past. I was a bit further out than them and would've carried on falling if Lobomon hadn't grabbed me. I hung from his hand for a moment before swinging myself up onto an icicle.

"Thank you." I said quietly, now that's twice I owe him.

Gigasmon knocked the two digimon, Bokomon and Neemon, off their perch. Thankfully Kazemon and Beetlemon stopped their fall.

Gigasmon changed back into Grumblemon, insulted us and changed back into Gigasmon. Apparently, no one, including Bokomon, knew he could do this.

"Now, I take Fractual Code in name of Cherubimon." Gigasmon started sucking the Fractual Code into his mouth, "Fractual Code Digitize!"

"Our mountain is no more!" the KaratsukiNumemon cried as the mountain started to collapse.

Falling debris knocked Kumamon's hold on the mountain, sending us plunging into a dark hole. Great, another big dark scary hole, except this time, it wasn't by choice that I was going into it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Thanks for reading everyone, hope you stay with and any reviews are welcome =D**

**Adios**

**Pranksta**


End file.
